Eternal Child
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: Maybe Heero does have someone on his side...


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything associated with it. No money is made from this fanfic.

Author Notes: Thanks to Helene for thinking of the title to this one, I was clueless as to what to call it.

****

Eternal Child

__

He opened his eyes and was met with light, indescribably bright. His mind didn't register the lack of pain, pain he should have been feeling. All he knew now was the light, the light that called to him. He would have gone toward it, had he been able to move, but he could not.

"I want to die," he whispered, his voice coarse in his own ears. He wanted what the light promised; death.

"And I wanted to grow up," a silhouette blocked his vision suddenly. He couldn't see any detail, just a woman, in a billowing white gown and large feathered wings sprouted from her back, fanning out; blocking the light. "We don't always get what we want, do we?"

In his haze, he shook his head, a silent 'no.' She moved forward, he could see her clearly, now, and his eyes widened fractionally in recognition. She looked so different from the last time he'd seen her. And now, now she was stronger than him, physically. She pushed him, gently and roughly at the same time, away from the light. 

"I killed you..."

**********************

Heero Yui. Shall I assume we are speaking of the Gundam pilot, rather than the diplomat? Yes, I met him twice. I remember the first time so clearly, so much more clearly than anything else. I remember the events leading up to when I met him as well, but the other details of my life are fleeting. I suppose I was just too young to remember.

I had just moved to a new neighborhood, on a new colony, a different one from where I had been born. In moving, I'd left all my friends behind. I was lonely, without my friends, and the unfamiliar place scared me. It seemed so easy to get lost.

My parents, the good people they were, tried to make up for uprooting me so young. It seems silly now, but before we moved, all I had wanted was a dog. Our house had been too small for one, but now, we had a big house, with lots of room. I remember my delight when my father brought her home to surprise me. A puppy, my very own puppy.

She was a happy, high-strung golden furred dog. My first friend on the new colony, she helped make the new, intimidating place seem like home. My parents showed me where to take her for walks, so that I wouldn't get lost. I learned quickly and soon my old fear of never finding my way home was forgotten.

I named her after my best friend from my old home.

Mary.

I remember, one day as I took Mary for a walk, I saw a teen-ager lying on the grass, letting the artificial light wash over him, keep him warm. I had never seen him before, so I approached him and asked him if he was lost.

"I've been lost since the day I was born," he answered. By this time, Mary had finished sniffing him and was asking, in her way, for him to pet her. 

"I'm not lost," I told him, "I'm talking Mary for a walk."

He didn't have a reply to that, so I knelt down and pulled a yellow flower from it's home in the ground and held it out to him.

"Here you go."

He took the flower, and he stared at it with wide, blue eyes. Mary pulled me away and ran after her, laughing, leaving the teen-age boy alone, sitting on the ground with the yellow flower.

And those were the events leading to my death. In death, my body and mind matured to accommodate the knowledge one aquires after such an event, but I never truly grew up. I merely grew wings, and blocked the path to death from the soldier-boy who killed me.

**********************

His eyes were vacant, blood had collected in a puddle underneath his head and another stream of the red liquid ran down his face. He lie unmoving amoungst the rubble of Wing Gundam. Tallgeese stood just a few yards away, the suit's pilot unable to believe that this boy, who had been willing to sacrifice himself was the Gundam pilot who had given him so much trouble.

Another Gundam moved in, delicately picked up Heero, keeping him safe in the large metal hand. 

He would not die.


End file.
